Mei
Mei is a girl who cares about the others,sometimes she wants to get into trouble,she gets along with everyone and loves to play, she has a crush on Kyouhei. Pokemon Wolf Stories She is first seen in the town with her friends, then Blue wanted to go to the forest, but Mei with the others didn't agree, but they went anyways thanks to Blue. In the forest Mei was alert, then Lyra pointed at the wolf, Mie scared with the others ran away, after that Blue wanted to go again, when they arrived,they meet 6 boys, he began to fall for Kyouhei,then Black told them that the wolf was him, but they weren't scared,Brendan and Red told them that it was too dangerous to stay here since a big monkey is living over here, but Ethan,asked where they lived, so White pointed at the house, and they lived, Mei hoped to see Kyouhei again.In the morning, she was reading a book until May told everyone to see the news, so Mei and the girls watched the news about 8 more dogs and people were dead, Mei with the girls where terrfied until the boys arrived, she was glad to see Kyouhei again,but he with Brendan and Lucas had to go because Red told them to look in the forest since the girls were scared, Mei wished them luck and she stay at home with Black,Ethan and Red and with the girls, later they told them that they were wolves too that surprised them but they were glad.Later she is seen when Brendan came asking for help so Black,Ethan and Red went meanwhile Mei stayed with the others. Later she is seen when May told them that their owners came so everyone took they places after their owners leave for shopping the girls started to worried since the kid want them to have babies.Later May know about a solution and Mei asked her,suddeny they heard a knock on the door so Mei went to check and opens the door reveling Red and the others,later they talk about the fight that had earlier as time pass they have to go and Kyouhei kiss her in the forehead. After the guys left the owners arrived making her a bit annoyed. Later they decided to go for a walk. In the way the find their old friends Bianca and Max who were raised in the same kennel. Bianca and Max told them about Red and the others who decided to visit them. In the forest they were walking until some dogs and wolves sorrounded them,Mei meet Hougen who wanted to mate with Mei and her friends,to her horror she was dragged to Hougen's shelter with the others,meanwhile she was carried she was crying. In their shelter she and the others were trying to find a way to escape but a wolf came and told Blue that Hougen wanted to see her,Mei tried to convice him telling him that she is more mature,the others girls tried the same but not vail. When Blue left,Mei and the others were very worried about Blue's fate.Later they were rescued by Black and the others but they face Sniper who tried to attack Ethan but Kenny screams at him dad, knowing everyone that Kenny is his son. After Brendan defeated Sniper they ran away, in the way Lyra ran away because of Ethan's lies. Mei White and the girls wanted an explanation. After knowing everything they went to Blue's house, finding Red and Blue in there. Mei stayed with the others waiting for Lyra and Ethan.Later Mei and the others were making a plan to defeat Hougen,but he showed in the house and told them that Kenny was dead. After Hougen got killed they lived happily. After 3 mothns,the girls were talking until the boys came and told them about Akakabuto and they have to leave. After they leave,Blue told to the girls that she was going to made a plan.Then White told them a creepy story until they heard Blue's scream. Angered Blue yell them to come and show them the pregnancy test saying that it is positive and yelled who is pregnant unti she heard a little voice. Mei and the girls were shocked that Dawn was pregnant. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Wolves